Inhale You
by imogensrocket
Summary: Fiona fell in love with Anya against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

**Chapter One: Dreams**

* * *

She was perfect.

Fiona loved the strawberry taste of her mouth, and the beautiful sound of the girls moans as their tongues battled for the upper hand.

Fiona slid her hands back and forth across the girl's torso, making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Oh, Fiona! Oh!" She moaned when her lips broke free.

"You're perfect. Every inch of you, so beautiful." Fiona said, placing butterfly soft kisses down the girl's neck.

The girl gave a groan of pleasure. "Oh, Fi, don't stop. Please, don't."

Fiona complied, sliding down the girl's neck with her tongue, and captured her nipple, sucking it lightly.

The girl's back arched, her moans growing louder.

"AH! OH GOD!" She all but she screamed with pleasure. "YES! AH!"

"I love you, Anya," Fiona said, once she released the girl's nipple, and planted a kiss on the girl's lips.

* * *

The alarm clock woke her with a start. She shot up, covered in sweat and panting.

Fiona slammed the snooze button and put a hand through her matted curls.

"Oh man," Fiona sighed, laying her head back down against the pillow, remember how good her dream had felt.

Anya coming over for a sleep over, the sexy black lingerie, her bare breasts, the kisses, everything about it was perfect.

Fiona sighed and rolled over to face her window, thinking about the strawberry taste of Anya's mouth and her bright pink lips, when her mother walked in.

"Fiona, get up or you'll be late." Laura Coyne said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm up, Mom, just give me a minute," Fiona said, her voice sounded hoarse. She felt a bit self-conscious when she remembered how sweaty she was.

Laura placed a hand on her daughter's flushed cheek and frowned. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Mom, I'm just really...hot." Fiona said awkwardly.

Her mother didn't feel a fever, so she nodded and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and went to go finish her coffee.

Fiona sighed, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Anya made her way over to Fiona, noticing how uncomfortable she looked. Anya's brow furrowed at the way Fiona tried to look everywhere else but her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Anya asked, linking arms with her best friend, as they made their way down the halls like they always did.

Fiona's cheeks became tinged with pink. "Oh, uh, n-nothing," she said in an uneasy voice, like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. "Nothing's wrong! Why would there be something wrong?"

Anya cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, so nothing's wrong." Her tone skeptical as she eyed her friend.

Fiona grimaced. "Sorry I'm being so jumpy. I must have had too much coffee this morning."

Anya laughed, "Well since you're riding on a caffeine-high, want to study before the bell rings. Perino's test is going to be killer."

"Sure, let me just get my notes. I'll meet you in the garden in five."

Anya nodded and headed to her locker. She couldn't help thinking about how uneasy Fiona looked when she'd been walking towards her.

_Did I do something wrong? _

Anya brushed the feelings aside. Of course she didn't do anything out of the usual that would offend Fiona. The girl clearly had a horrible night's sleep.

"Morning," Riley greeted her with a big grin plastered across his face.

"Hey, Riley," Anya said, turning her lock.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he placed his bag into his locker.

"Just Fi, she was acting weird this morning when I saw her. I think she might be mad at me."

Riley laughed, "Ah, trust me, Fiona would tell you if you got on her bad side."

"Maybe, but it was almost like she didn't want to be near me at all." Anya said, and picked up a lock of her hair and smelt it. She didn't smell any different than normal; she was the same as always. She thought back on yesterday, making sure she hadn;t said or done anything that would make her friend angry. She came up blank. All she and Fi had done was spend a long day doing mani-pedi's, watching movies, and gossiping. What could have changed in twelve hours that would make Fiona so uneasy around her?

"Look, don't stress it. If you want to know what's wrong just ask." Riley said, shutting his locker.

"Yeah, because you're always so honest," Anya said as she grabbed her history notebook.

Riley gave an uneasy laugh. "Point taken, look, I'll meet you at lunch, kay?"

"Sure," she nodded, shutting her locker.

* * *

Fiona sat on the stone wall waiting for Anya. The dream was still replaying in her mind. She sighed, all she needed to do was forget about it, and her crush on Anya, if she didn't things would get awkward.

The door opened and Anya strode in. "So I was thinking we could study the art part first. I always suck at remember the symbolisms of paintings and who painted them." The girl rambled, as she took out the study guide Holly J had let Fiona and Anya photo copy. Sometimes it was nice to have an overachieving friend.

"Sure," Fiona said, with a nonchalant shrug and began to take out her own study guide.

Anya sat beside her friend, gnawing on her pink lip.

"Did I do something to make you mad?"

Fiona's head shot up. "What?"

"It's just; well you're refusing to look at it. And then you're acting all fidgety. It's really…" Anya didn't want to say annoying, but it was.

"No, you didn't do anything. I just…" Fiona said, shifting uneasily.

"Just _what_?" Anya snapped, as she placed a hand on her hip, though it looked awkward considering the fact that she was sitting down.

"Nothing, it's just nothing. I'm just having a bad day! I'm not mad at you."

Anya gave a frustrated sigh and picked up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked.

Anya turned to face her friend. "I'll see you in class, if you can even stomach to look at me for more than five seconds." She replied cooly, her eyes hard with hurt and frustration.

"Why are you overreacting so much? I said I wasn't mad at you!" Fiona said, fighting the urge to stomp her foot. She couldn't tell Anya about the dream. Sure, the girl knew she was a lesbian and they often shared beds when they slept over each other's houses, but Fiona knew better. Telling Anya about her stupid crush would ruin everything. It would become awkward, even if Anya politely declined her affections. It'd always be there that Fiona liked her, and she wouldn't be able to do all the things they did like sleep together, share desserts.

No, she wouldn't do it.

"So then why won't you look at me?"

"I look at you," Fiona said, meeting the girls gaze, remembering how Anya's eye's glazed over when she had-

_Stop it, Fiona. _

Anya turned on her heel, opened the heavy door, and walked down the hall, leaving Fiona to just watch from inside the glass.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, Fionya, another one I've been dying to write. I always wished these two would have gotten together. Oh well, they are here! I'm hoping to make this a short story, but who knows.


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

**Chapter Two: Acceptance**

Fiona strode into math with a frown set firmly on her face. She didn't even bother to greet her friend, Holly J, as she sat down in the desk beside her.

"What's wrong, Fi?" Holly J asked, trying to read her friends face.

"I just haven't had a good morning, that's all." Fiona said with a halfhearted shrug.

All her mind could do was replay Anya's angry expression and her angrily walking away.

_Stupid, silly crush, _Fiona's inner voice berated her.

"What happened?" Holly J asked.

Fiona's eyes roamed the classroom. It wasn't full, but there were enough people to hear her secret, and she didn't want it to get back to Anya.

If the girl ever found out about Fiona's crush through gossip it wouldn't end well.

Fiona opened her notebook and quickly jotted down:

_I have a crush on someone, but she isn't in to me like that._

She folded it and handed it to her friend.

Holly J's eyes scanned the paper and gave her friend a sympathetic smile and quickly jotted something down and handed the paper back to the girl.

_Who's the mystery woman? _

Fiona bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Holly J; she just didn't want to tell her friend the truth just yet.

_Let's just say you know her. _

Holly J let out a low chuckle when she read what her friend had written. "Yeah, that narrows things down."

Fiona let out a light giggle. "Well that's all I can give you, for now, anyways."

"Well whoever it is, they're crazy if they turn you down." Holly J said, turning to face Armstrong, who had cleared his throat to signal class had begun.

_Yeah, HJ, if only it were that easy._

* * *

Anya knew she was overreacting. She had a tendency to do that a lot. She jumped to conclusions too quickly and because of that, she'd lashed out at her best friend.

Okay, she didn't exactly _lash_, but she wasn't exactly being nice. Then again, it was Fiona who didn't want to look at her and kept getting jittery around her.

Anya sighed, and she thought relationships were hard to maintain.

"Hey, Anya," Zane greeted her as he took the available chair next to her in the computer lab.

"Hey, Zane, what's up?"

"Just finishing that essay for Dawes, I spent half the night finishing it and I just have to add a few things."

Anya nodded. "That essay on _Great Expectations_ was pretty killer."

"You're telling me," Zane sighed. "Oh well, at least it's done."

"So glad I didn't put it off like I usually do," she said, not looking up from the screen.

Today was the day she'd know if she was going to university. She was glad she'd taken Holly J's suggestion of not only applying to TU. Sure she wanted to be close to home, but she needed options. Too bad she wasn't as excited to know if she got in as she knew she should have been.

She'd contemplated it for a while, not going to college, but what else could she do? She needed a degree to get a job, but school just didn't interest her. She had no path.

"So, did you get in?" Zane asked.

And there on the screen was his answer:

_Dear Anya Macpherson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in as a freshman for the 2011-2012 school years. Please reply with an answer as soon as possible._

She'd gotten in. TU had actually accepted her. She should be so happy right now, but instead, she felt an immense amount of dread.

"Anya, congratulations," Zane said, giving her a hug.

Anya gave a nervous titter. "Thanks, Zane," she said, using one of her arms as a way to hug him back.

She gnawed on her lip once the two released from their hug.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, eyeing the girl.

"Nothing," she began, but stopped when she saw Zane give her a knowing look. "Okay, I know I should be happy about this, and I am, don't get me wrong. I didn't think I had a chance in hell to ever get into a university. But, I just…"

"Don't want to?" Zane supplied.

She nodded. "If I tell my parents that I want to bail out on college, God, I don't even want to imagine it."

"Well it is your life, A," Zane said.

Anya sighed. "I know it is. And I have no idea what I'm going to do with it."

Zane gave her a sympathetic shoulder pat. "You'll figure it out."

"I hope so…"

* * *

Fiona cornered Anya on her way to lunch, holding a plastic Dot cup overflowing with whipped cream and caramel, Anya's favorite.

"Hey," Fiona said, handing her friend the cup. "Consider it a peace offering. I'm really sorry about this morning, I just had something on my mind and I couldn't shake it."

"It's cool, and thank you," Anya said. "This is just what I needed to make it through the day."

"Well maybe your day can continue at the condo. You can spend the night and we can watch all the Disney movies you can stomach to sit through."

"Really, what's the special occasion?" She asked, knowing fully that Fiona hated watching the Disney. Being a sophisticated socialite didn't involve childhood classics.

"Well I heard about you being excepted by TU. It calls for some serious celebration!"

"Yeah, I guess." Anya said, trying to sound upbeat at the kind gesture.

"Why so glum, chum?"

"It's just…I don't feel excited about it, you know?"

Fiona gave her friend a small smile. "Well even if you don't go in the fall, I'm still proud that you made it in."

Anya smiled, touched by her friend's words. "Thanks, Fi that really means a lot to me."

Fiona linked her arm around Anya's elbow and the two girls headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally cranked out chapter two. So sorry if HJ seemed OOC, I'm not sure if she is, but her whole thing with Fi felt kind of forced, but I just couldn't make it work. Oh well.

Next chapter involves a Fionya sleepover -insert diabolical femslash face here-

Leave a review my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sleepover**

Anya kneeled on the floor in front of her dresser gathering an extra set of clothes and pajamas to put into her overnight bag when her mother came in.

"Are you sure you don't want to celebrate, sweetie? You know your father and I are very proud of you." Her mother said, sitting down on the bed.

"I know you guys are," Anya said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she gathered her things up from the floor. "We can celebrate tomorrow. I just –" She said, pausing as she stood up, trying to figure out what she exactly wanted to say to her mother, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

She'd always been open with her mother, but how could she tell her mom that she didn't want to go to a university? That she'd only applied to TU to be closer to have the hopes of a relationship with Dr. Chris? That she had no idea what she wanted to do with the rest of her life?

No.

She couldn't break her parents' hearts like that. Not after everything they'd gone through with her mother's cancer, it'd be too much.

"It's just that I promised Fiona that'd I'd spend the night before the news, and she has so much stuff planned for us, it'd be rude to cancel last minute." Anya lied easily.

Her mother sighed. "Well okay, and it's probably good for her to have some company being in that condo by herself most of the time must get lonely. Tomorrow night though, we're going to celebrate, invite your friends, we'll order pizza, our treat!"

Anya smiled. "Thanks Mom, I appreciate it."

"Well you are a university girl now, after all. We're going to have to get used to you being a party girl."

Anya laughed. "Someone's been watching too many movies; you know I could never be a partier."

"Sure you could, you just need practice!" Her mother said with a wink, getting up off the bed.

Anya laughed, shoving her clothes into her bag as her mother cupped her face.

"I am really proud of you, Anya." Her mother said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I know you are, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now go out and have fun, I'll see you around two."

Anya gave a small smile and nodded and her mother left the room, leaving Anya with her guilty thoughts.

* * *

She walked to Fiona's condo.

She would have asked her mother to drive her, or taken the bus, but she needed some time with her thoughts.

Was wasting money worth pleasing her parents?

Was going to TU worth it if she only went to be closer to Dr. Chris? Sure they had hit it off and had a lot in common, but what if things changed now that all those months had passed and the fact that she'd lied to him about her age. What if things didn't work out for them? Sure she'd be close to her parents and Fi would be around repeating senior year, but she'd still be in the same place she'd always been.

Anya sighed. "What am I doing with myself?" She muttered, entering the Fiona's building.

She loved the thought of being close to everyone and the familiarity TU would provide, but wasn't it her who had dreamed of traveling the world? Who had urged Holly J to agree to backpack across Europe when they were eleven to eat pasta in Rome; drink tea in London; shop along the streets of Paris, and now here she was three weeks from her eighteenth birthday, settling, while Holly J would head off to Yale.

This was the time when she should be heading somewhere new and exciting, not staying in the same boring spot.

Frustrated with her thoughts she took a calming breath and shoved the key Fiona had given her into the lock. She was going to have a nice night with her best friend and deal with her thoughts in the morning. Relaxed, she turned the knob and entered the condo.

"Hey, Fi," Anya called out as she entered Fiona's condo. "I brought a few movies, hope you don't mind."

"Oh that's cool," Fiona said, coming from the kitchen, a big bowl of popcorn in her hand. "I figured you would, my collection is pretty limited."

Anya laughed as she peeled off her coat and hung it in the closet and made her way over to the living room curling up on the couch.

"Still upset about being accepted into university?" Fiona asked as she set the movies on the coffee table.

"I'm not upset, Fi, I'm just…confused. I just don't know what I want with my life and it scares me." Anya said raking her fingers through her dark hair, tired of thinking about it all.

"Well not everyone knows what they want in life, A," Fi said.

"You do, Holly J does, and everyone keeps acting like they know what's best for me, but they aren't letting me find out on my own." Anya said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Maybe I want to screw up and make mistakes so I know what I'm good at, and you can't screw up at university!"

Fiona stifled a laugh. "Anya," she said sitting down on the couch and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "if you don't want to go, don't. Find your own path."

"You say that like its easy. My parents are counting on me to go…"

"But they aren't you. It's your life after all." Fiona said with a shrug.

"I guess," Anya said with a sigh and glanced at the movie pile and shifted through the choices. "Are you in the mood for _Cinderella_?"

Fiona smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Fiona could barely pay attention to the movie; all she could do was watch the girl beside her on the couch. Anya was so engrossed with the movie, movie her lips to the lines she knew, humming along with the songs. The cuteness was seriously killing her.

"Oh shot," Anya said, placing the popcorn bowl to the middle of the couch. "Sorry, Fi, I've been hogging it."

Fiona gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay I don't really care."

Fiona continued to stare at the girl until Anya turned to face her. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, wiping around her mouth.

"No, why?" Fiona asked, pretending to be engrossed in the movie.

"Well you're staring at me." Anya said.

Fiona shrugged. "You just look pretty today."

"Thanks," Anya said, knocking her knee into Fiona's. "You look very gorgeous yourself, Miss Coyne."

Fiona blushed. "Thank you, Miss Macpherson."

"If I tell you something, will you not judge me for it?" Anya asked nervously.

"Of course," Fiona said, turning to give the girl her full attention.

Anya wrung her hands nervously and gave a deep breath. "The only reason I applied to TU was to be near Dr. Chris, and now…I realized that now I'm settling."

"You're settling for a cute doctor who is older than you and has all your interests? That's what you call settling?" Fiona said jokingly.

Anya laughed. "No, I like him a lot, but I'm settling for staying in Toronto."

"So you're still going for Dr. Chris but you want to leave?" Fiona said, swallowing at the thought of Anya being with someone other than her. She tried to shove away those feelings; her jealousy could come later when Anya wasn't with her.

"Yeah, I really want things to work out, but I was the one who wanted to travel, not Holly J. I should be going thousands of miles away to experience a new country, I should be backpacking the world, and doing all the things I wanted to do!" Anya said. "And I sound like an eight year old, whining about my life." She added, flopping into the back of the couch, placing a hand on her forehead.

Fiona laughed. "Anya if you want to do all those things, do them, you don't have to settle."

"But I can't go to Europe; I can't go to America, hell I don't even have enough saved to get to Vancouver!"

Fiona placed a hand over Anya's. "I'll make you a deal, if you promise to help me with the play, I will take you to Paris."

Anya sat up straight and gave Fiona a wide-eyed stare. "Shut up! Fiona, that's way too much!"

Fiona waved her hand, "Relax, I've been to Paris loads of times, and you haven't lived till you tried a real croissant."

Anya felt her mouth dry. This was too much, and she knew she should decline it.

"Fi, I –"

"And we can climb all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, the view is amazing." Fiona said, ignoring her friends feeble protest.

"All the way to the very top," Anya said her eyes distant. "I guess if your parents and mine are okay with this. But it is really a lot. More than I deserve if I help you with some silly play."

"You say that now, but you haven't had to deal with Eli Goldsworthy's shenanigans yet. And besides, you said you wanted to shop in Paris, right." Fiona said with a smile.

Anya grinned. "Yeah, I did. You're the best, Fi, really!"

"Relax, you aren't in Paris yet." Fiona said with a wink. "You know I love you, Anya."

Anya kissed Fi on the cheek. "I love you too, Fi. You're my best friend."

Fiona's heart sank a bit at that. She knew Anya didn't love her like that, but a part of her hoped with the kiss on the cheek –

It didn't matter. Anya was her best friend first, crush second. And it had to be enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fiona's offer of travel, so like her to make big extravagant offers to the ones she's in lurve with. The poor girl, she isn't very lucky when it comes to falling for her friends, is she? ; ) So next chapter party, and then Anya/Dr. Chris (ew) and some more Fionya!

Review, please, I love you all and your words of encouragement. : )


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry, my fellow Fionya lovers, for neglecting this story for so long! I've been caught up in my Camaya, Dristan, and Jimogen story, that this one kind of took the back burner. But I'm back with this chapter chopped full of Fionya fun – sort of!

**Chapter Four: Fear**

Fiona woke up first. She lay looking up at the ceiling as the lights from the traffic below danced across and onto the wall. Anya lay beside her, curled up into a ball breathing deeply.

Fiona turned on her side to look at her friend, a small, sad smile pulling at her lips. Anya looked so cute this way; curled into a tiny ball like a kitten, or a child. Fiona wondered what she was dreaming of.

Without thinking, she tentatively put her palm on Anya's cheek, making her eyes flutter for a second, but not open, making Fiona exhale the breath she'd been holding.

Anya was her friend, her best friend, aside from Holly J, liking her and this that she was doing was dangerous. Anya had made it very clear that she loved her like a best friend, and she was head over heels for that creepy Dr. Chris.

It wasn't fair. Why did she have to constantly fall into these crushes where the other person would never love her back?

Maybe she was cursed.

It made more sense than anything else she could think of.

Maybe she really was meant to roam around the Earth, watching people with lovers and families and want it too but never able to get it. Maybe love and happiness was just out of her grasp.

"Fi?" Anya's sleep ridden voice said suddenly, almost making Fiona jump from her spot with shock. "What's wrong?"

Fiona's eyes widened. She didn't even realize that Anya had woken up, and her hand was still on her face. Fiona also didn't realize that she was crying.

"N-nothing," Fiona croaked, and she cleared her throat. "I just had a bad dream. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Anya ignored the girls command, scooting herself closer to the curly haired girl, she engulfed her into a big hug.

"It's okay, Fi," she said soothingly, rubbing Fiona's back. "What was the dream about?"

"I – I don't remember. It just… scared me. A lot."

It was true. The thought of dying alone and unlovable scared the hell out of her.

Anya gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. Taking Fiona's hand she began to pull her into a sitting position. "I think that it is hot chocolate time."

"But it's almost six in the morning, on a Saturday. You and I should go back to bed, sleep in a little."

Anya scoffed, tugging on her hand. "Almost six in the morning on a Saturday is perfect hot chocolate time, Miss Coyne. Goodness gracious, didn't they teach you anything in those fancy private schools?"

Fiona smiled. Anya always knew exactly how to cheer her up.

Letting Anya lead her to the kitchen, she was forced into a barstool as Anya grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and filled them with the last of her milk and placed them into the microwave.

"Thanks, Anya. I really appreciate this." Fiona said, giving her best friend a wide smile.

Anya waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, it's honestly no big deal. Just two mugs of milk for a full minute and a half, and two packets of your fancy pants hot coco; I'm honestly not doing much. Just slaving away, doing your bidding." She teased.

Fiona snorted. "Well _I _appreciate it."

"You better," Anya said in a mock serious tone as the microwave went off. "I am over here slaving over a hot microwave, while you sit on your lazy bum. And here I thought I was a guest."

Fiona gasped. "But you forced me onto my throne!"

"No excuses!" Anya said, opening a packet of coco and pouring it into a mug and stirred.

"Well excuse me, Miss Macpherson." Fiona said, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Can I at least stir my own drink?"

"No you cannot!" Anya said.

"You are such a weirdo." Fiona said with a laugh.

"I know." Anya said, placing the steaming mug in front of her friend. "Hey do you have any marshmallows?"

"You just want to eat me out of a home, don't you, Miss Macpherson?"

Anya stuck her tongue out. "So the marshmallows are…?"

"In the pantry, if I have any." Fiona said, blowing on her drink.

Anya rummaged through her pantry, as Fiona absentmindedly fingered the rim of her mug, only to have her concentration be broken when something bounced off her head, making her jump in her seat.

"I found the marshmallows." Anya announced proudly, popping one into her mouth.

Fiona's mouth dropped and she let out a playful gasp. "You did _not _just do that."

"Do what?" Anya said innocently, but the twinkle in her eye gave her away.

"You are so paying for that."

"What? Oh, you mean this?" Anya asked, tossing another marshmallow towards the curly haired girl.

Fiona ducked and got up, making her way towards her friend. Anya ran out into the living room, Fiona at her heels. The two girls chased each other around the apartment; Anya every so often aimed a marshmallow in Fiona's direction, until Anya collapsed onto the sofa.

"I surrender!" Anya said, waving the bag of marshmallows as a white flag.

"Nope, there is no surrender in this war." Fiona teased, collapsing next to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Anya asked in a hushed whisper.

"This," Fiona said, and proceeded to tickle Anya.

Anya squealed. "No, ah, Fi, I'm ticklish. Stop!"

Fiona tickled Anya, the two laughing hysterically until a throat cleared from the entry way.

Fiona and Anya immediately stopped laughing, and turned to see Laura Coyne, with a travel bag and raised eyebrow, standing in the entry way of the living room.

"Mom," Fiona squeaked, getting up from Anya. "What are you doing here?"

"I got an early flight to spend the weekend with you," Laura said tersely. "Hello, Anya."

"Good morning, Mrs. Coyne. Did you have a good flight?" Anya asked politely, standing up and adjusting her pajama shirt.

"It was fine, thank you. Well, I'm going to get some rest, so try to keep the noise level down. It was nice seeing you, Anya."

"You too, Mrs. Coyne, uh, have a good rest." Anya said awkwardly.

She nodded and made her way to the guest bedroom. Once the door was closed, Anya let out a heavy sigh.

"Was it just me, or did the penguins march in through here?" Anya mumbled quietly.

"She just had a long flight." Fiona said, her cheeks burning. She had a paranoid feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. What if her mother knew about her crush? Or worse, thought the two girls were dating. Fiona had only recently come out, and she only knew about the quick fling with Charlie.

"We should go to bed," Fiona suggested, trying to shove the paranoid thoughts away.

"Okay," Anya nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Is something wrong, Fiona? Does your mom not like me?"

"What? Of course she likes you. It's just… I recently came out, and she walks in on me tickling you… It just…" Fiona said, feeling her cheeks burn and her heart pound painfully.

"Oh," Anya said her eyes wide. "Wow."

"Yeah," Fiona coughed.

"Well that's… awkward," Anya said, tugging at her shirt.

"To say the least," Fiona nodded.

"Well I guess we should go back to your room, share that bed of yours. Nothing suspicious about that," Anya giggled, nudging her playfully.

Fiona forced a smile. "Nope, not in the least," she said, trying to keep the sadness from her voice.

Anya let out a chuckle, earning herself a questioning look from the curly haired girl.

"What?" Fiona asked, grabbing her lukewarm mug of coco.

It's just," Anya said between a giggle, grabbing her own mug. "You and me, it's just funny."

Fiona's heart almost cracked in two, but she somehow managed not to drop the mug and collapse on the floor in defeated tears.

"Funny?" She asked. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, you and me. I mean we're best friends, and besides that, you're a girl of impeccable taste. You need a sex kitten like Charlie."

"Yeah, I suppose." Fiona said, crawling under the blankets. "But it wouldn't be _that _weird right? You and me, I mean."

"I guess not," Anya shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. You are going to find someone much, much better than me and live in a palace; preferably the one directly across mine."

"Yeah, of course," Fiona said, pulling the comforter to her chin, trying to stop it from trembling.

"Well good night, Fi." Anya said, turning on her side.

"Yeah," Fiona said, letting a tear fall from her eye. "Good night."

* * *

Anya lay across her bed, catching up on some homework when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen flashing Dr. Chris' number.

"Hey," she said.

"Anya, hey, how are you?" Dr. Chris' voice said from the receiver. She could hear the noises of the hospital in the background, and she almost smiled at the fact that he felt the need to call her at work.

"I've been fine. How have you been?"

"Good. Look, I know we promised to wait until your birthday, but I was wondering if you could meet me before then. It's important."

Anya sat up straighter, frowning. "Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine. Great, actually. There's just something I needed to tell you."

"Okay," Anya said, but didn't relax. Something about this conversation was off. "When do you want to meet?"

"Is tomorrow good for you?"

"Yeah tomorrow's fine." Anya said.

"Okay, meet me at Little Miss Steaks for dinner and we'll talk."

"Okay, see you then."

And then there was nothing but silence. She put her phone down on her bedside table and frowned, but shook her head. She could worry about it later; she still had the dinner with her parents tonight, and then her party.

Dr. Chris would have to wait.

* * *

Fiona sat on her couch, flipping through the channels when her mom came out of the guest room. Immediately she turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside.

"Hey, Mom," Fiona said, getting up and following her mom into the kitchen.

"Fiona," her mom said, putting the coffee on.

"I know what this morning looked like, but you have to believe me, it wasn't what it looked like." Fiona said, getting her mother a mug.

"Fiona it's fine. If there's something going on between you two then it's okay. I just wish you told me."

"Mom," Fiona said, grabbing her mom's hand. "Trust me, there is nothing going on between Anya and me. We're just friends."

Her mother's gaze softened, and she placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Oh, FiFi."

"Mom it's okay, really." Fiona said, shaking the hand away. "We're just friends, and I am fine with it."

Suddenly her mom pulled her into a hug, and Fiona sank into it and cried.

"Shh, it's okay, FiFi. It's going to be okay."

"It just hurts really badly, Mom" Fiona cried.

"I know. But if you and Anya are really meant to be, then you will be. And if you're not, you'll find someone."

"That's the problem, Mom. What if I never find someone? What if I actually am unloveable?" Fiona said, wiping her eyes.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, you are in absolutely no way shape or form, unloveable." Her mother scolded.

"But what if I am? Relationships have never worked out for me. I can't be happy."

"Fi, you're only seventeen years old, you have to cut yourself some slack." Her mom said, shaking her head. "It took me years of failed relationships and bad blind dates to find your father. High school is not the end all of relationships."

"I know, but… I just –"

"I promise you, Fi, you'll find that special girl someday."

"Yeah, it just sucks that I feel like I already did."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well? Did I disappoint? I hope I didn't. I tried to add Fionya cuteness. So Dr. Chris (once again, ew) next chapter! Wheee!


End file.
